Mobile phones, also called wireless phones, are generally called cell phones now. The mobile phones originally served as communication tools only. In the early days, the mobile phones are commonly known as cell phones, which are portable phone terminals that can be used in a wide range. The mobile phones are first developed from the battlefield mobile phones manufactured in the American Bell Laboratory in 1940.
Nowadays, mobile phones have become more than just phone calls. Phone call has now become the most basic function of mobile phones, especially with the advent of smart phones, in which more and more applications are installed. Mobile phones have become the most frequently used electronic device for users. Meanwhile, touch screens also become the most frequently used part of mobile phones. With the advent of flat screen, curved screen and full screen, the shape of the touch screen changes too, on the other hand, the touch screen gets higher and higher in the proportion of its price to the total price of the mobile phone. Therefore, it is more and more important to protect the touch screen of mobile phones. For mobile phones having curved screens, it is needed to provide curved films to protect the curved screens. However, existing curved films for mobile phones cannot protect the curved screens effectively, thereby resulting in poor user experience.